


WPaRG Intermission: Rose

by chelonianmobile, MultiFanGirlWickedPony, Writearoundchic



Series: WPaRG [42]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic
Summary: Briar Rose's daily life in the Ark.
Series: WPaRG [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665667
Kudos: 11





	WPaRG Intermission: Rose

Rose woke to the sound of weeping and screaming, to the smell of sweat and blood. The weight of chains around her ankles. The chill of concrete against her skin.

All familiar.

The young woman ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down. She hoped she’d be able to earn a shower soon; she liked when her golden locks were fresh and wavy.

A guard was walking down the row, glaring at the people. Rose smiled politely when he approached. “Hello, sir. May I please visit the children today?”

He did not speak, but he unlocked her chains and pulled her to her feet. His hand wrapped tight around her arm. He almost always honored this request, which made him one of Rose’s favorite guards.

The guard led Rose down one aisle and up another, threw her in front of a group of children, chained her to a small ring in the wall. Rose smiled and settled onto the floor. “Hello. How are we all today?”

Charlie actually looked at her today, which was promising. He usually curled up against the wall when she approached.

“We have been fed,” Lizzy said coolly. “Charlie and Agnes did not sleep well.”

“Oh, poor dears,” Rose said softly, pulling the dozing dark-haired toddler into her arms. “Were you having bad dreams?”

“Can’t fucking blame ‘em,” Minty muttered.

Rose sighed. “Minty, you really must watch your language. You know how angry some guests become when you speak that way.”

The little girl shrugged, glaring at her feet. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Is your arm feeling better today?”

“I guess.”

Rose smiled, turning back to Charlie. “Was someone rough with you yesterday?”

The blond shook his head, his blue eyes watering. “No,” he mumbled. “But I still wanna go home.”

The young woman laid a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the way he instinctively flinched. “I know, dear, but it’s better that you’re here. Things are so dangerous outside. In here, you’re safe. Your family would want you to be safe,wouldn’t they?” Charlie didn’t answer, and Rose playfully tapped his nose. “Of course they would. Sometimes families bring their children here so they can be safe. Isn’t that right, Lizzy?”

“I do not believe my birthgiver was considering my safety when she placed me here.”

Rose did not bat an eye; her smile never faltered. “But have you been harmed while you’ve been here?” She noticed one of the pale girl’s bruises and amended her question. “Have you been harmed when you followed instructions?”

“Not physically.”

The young woman nodded, looking pleased. “You know,” she said conspiratorially, “most of the people I’ve spoken with say that outside, adults only have sex with other adults. You’ve all been given very important grown-up jobs. And I for one am proud that you’re all able to handle your jobs with such maturity.”

Charlie covered his face, beginning to cry. Minty continued to glare at the ground. Lizzy stared with empty eyes as Rose turned her attention to Agnes.

Rose liked talking with the children, as Ms. Dragon used to talk to her.

~

Another guard came after an hour, dragging Rose into one of the work rooms. Clothes had been laid on the bed

“Get dressed,” he ordered. “You have a client. He wants you unconscious.”

Rose nodded politely, picking up the gray dress. “Would he like me to be asleep, or dead?”

“I don’t fucking know, just lie still and stay quiet.”

A common instruction. Rose often performed gentle fantasy kinks; impregnation, student, incest. Necrophilic and unconscious fantasies were always a bit difficult, but she’d become quite good at keeping still.

Besides, she knew she was lucky. She had been Specialized Merchandise from infancy, and so she was rarely struck or drugged or offered to aggressive guests. It was often worse for others. Though she couldn’t help thinking it wouldn’t be so bad if the others didn’t fight so much. Well, it was what it was.

Rose was dressed and motionless when the door opened. She did not move as her skirt was raised.

His hands were unfamiliar. Perhaps he was new.

She focused on remaining still, on keeping her breathing gentle and even. It was only after her guest had left that she opened her eyes.

He didn’t kiss her, which she appreciated. She wasn’t fond of kissing.

She waited for a guard to come for her; but instead, Ms. Dragon came. Rose was always happy to see the tall, dark-haired woman. She stood politely, ignoring the shifting of fluids between her legs. “Hello.”

Ms. Dragon smiled slightly. “Hello, dearest. We are going to get you cleaned up, and then you will be going out.”

“Yes, Mother.”

~

Rose was allowed to shower, and Ms. Dragon brushed her hair until it was soft. She was given a dark blue dress, and her face was gently touched with makeup. Although Rose worried whenever she went outside, she did enjoy having the opportunity to become so beautiful.

“You are to search for new clients,” Ms. Dragon instructed, her voice calm, her eyes hard. “You should attract interest, but do not give yourself away. If you sleep with anyone, I will be angry. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mother,” Rose murmured.

The older woman smirked. “Very good.”

Rose was led to the door and allowed outside. It was nighttime, and the air was warm. Summer, then. She’d last been outside during the fall.

Rose walked through the darkness and up the gravel road, ignoring the slight discomfort of the tracking chip in her shoe. It took some time to reach the local red-light district; the warehouse was set quite a ways back from any official roads.

The young woman watched as guests approached street workers, watched money change hands and silhouettes disappear into cars or hotels. Her interest was in one young man, thin and bruised and small. He stood waiting, and was ignored by most.

And then a woman approached him.

Rose sidled up to the pair. “Hello,” she cooed.

The woman looked angry; the man looked frightened. “What the fuck do you want?”

Rose wrapped a gentle arm around the woman’s shoulder. “I hate to interrupt, but… I can’t help noticing your preferences.” She took a small card from her pocket, smiling as she offered it to the woman. “Perhaps we can serve you in the future.”

The woman frowned, but took the card before dragging the man away.

Rose continued her work until she was out of cards; it was nearly dawn by the time she returned to the warehouse. She silently followed the order to undress, remained still as she was inspected, and obediently followed a guard back to her aisle. She was chained to the wall, and fell asleep quickly.

A perfectly ordinary day.


End file.
